Un long fleuve empli de tourbillons
by choup37
Summary: Scène manquante dans The city of the edge of forever. McCoy réclame des explications.


**Un long fleuve empli de tourbillons**

* * *

L'avenue résonnait des cris et appels à l'aide des passants. Un attroupement s'était formé autour du corps d'Edith Keeler, inanimé sur le sol. On tentait de la réveiller, on appelait à l'aide des pompiers, on regardait désespéramment autour de soi à la recherche d'un médecin. Ironie du sort, l'un d'eux était présent, à quelques mètres sur le trottoir, en la personne du Docteur McCoy. Mais il aurait tout aussi bien pu être boucher ou instituteur en cet instant tant son aide serait inutile. Edith Keeler était morte, il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Et tout cela parce que Jim l'avait empêché de la sauver. Jim, qui était appuyé contre le mur, luttant visiblement contre ses larmes. Spock avait dit qu'il avait stoppé McCoy en toute connaissance de cause: qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de laisser mourir quelqu'un, diable, c'était même l'opposé exact de son caractère! Furieux, le docteur se retourna, prêt à réclamer de plus amples explications, mais le damné Vulcain s'interposa discrètement, murmurant doucement:

 _-Rentrons. Le temps ne va pas tarder à retrouver son cours._

McCoy fronça les sourcils devant ces paroles énigmatiques, mais Jim sembla les comprendre puisqu'il hocha silencieusement la tête, avant de suivre sans un mot son officier. Celui-ci les emmena jusqu'à une petite chambre au rez-de-chaussée du bâtiment, dans laquelle le médecin découvrit une machine de fils avec un petit écran au milieu. L'ensemble semblait construit de pièces désordonnées et récupérées au hasard.

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?,_ interrogea-t-il, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, les deux autres retirant leurs vêtements et les jetant sans ménagement sur le sol.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'il réalisa que Kirk et Spock portaient des habits d'époque, et non leurs uniformes comme lui. Le blond se pencha, et alla les récupérer sous un des lits.

 _-Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe?_ Pesta-t-il.

Jim ne répondit pas, se contentant de s'habiller en silence. Il fuyait son regard depuis la mort d'Edith, ressentant la colère de son ami aussi clairement qu'un bombardement d'ondes dans son dos. Le docteur, quant à lui, avait remarqué sans peine le chagrin de Kirk, mais il ne le comprenait pas: si Edith comptait tant pour lui, pourquoi l'avoir laissée mourir? Diable, pourquoi l'avoir laissée mourir tout court?!

 _-Crier n'est pas nécessaire, docteur_ , commenta Spock, et ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase.

 _-Je viens de voir une femme mourir sous mes yeux! Une femme que j'aurai pu sauver, si un certain capitaine ne m'en avait pas empêché exprès! Je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir pourquoi!_

 _-Les explications viendront bientôt,_ tenta de l'apaiser le Vulcain, mais cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses.

 _-Non, je les veux maintenant! Pas dans trois jours, ni un mois_! Hurla-t-il, en se tournant vers Kirk qui s'était laissé tomber sur un lit, et fixait le sol. _Depuis quand laisse-t-on mourir les gens?!_

 _\- Lorsque aucune autre possibilité n'est présente,_ répliqua Spock. _Edith Keeler devait mourir, Docteur._

 _-Quoi? Pourquoi?_ S'exclama McCoy en lui faisant de nouveau face.

 _-Elle était un point temporel variable, Docteur. De sa vie ou sa mort dépendait le futur._

 _-Spock, je ne comprends rien à ce que vous racontez! Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il se passe! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici, déjà? Comment on est arrivé? Edith.. elle m'a sauvée.. mais avant.. je ne me rappelle de rien...,_ souffla-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

 _-Vous avez eu un accident, sur la passerelle. A cause des turbulences qui secouaient le vaisseau, vous vous êtes injecté l'intégralité de votre hypospray de corbrasine,_ expliqua le Second, avant de lui résumer la folie qui avait suivi et sa fuite sur la planète, ainsi que leur découverte du portail du Temps.

McCoy l'écouta sans un mot, les sourcils froncés. Il frissonna en imaginant son état après son injection, il aurait pu mourir. Enfer, il avait manqué mourir. Les soins d'Edith l'avaient sûrement sauvés. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand Spock raconta qu'il s'était jeté dans le vortex. Plus aucun doute, il avait bel et bien perdu la tête. Un début de migraine commença à pointer son nez quand Spock ajouta qu'à la suite de cela, le futur avait été complètement changé, bloquant le détachement sur la planète. Plus d'Enterprise, plus de vaisseau. Juste eux coincés sur ce maudit bout de terre.

 _-Le capitaine et moi-même vous avons suivi, mais sommes arrivés une semaine en avance. Nous avons trouvé refuge à la mission de Mademoiselle Keeler, et vous avons attendu._

 _-Et vous avez essayé de comprendre ce que j'avais fait pour changer le temps,_ murmura McCoy. Spock hocha la tête. Ses mots précédents lui revinrent en mémoire. _Je l'ai sauvée? Et alors?_ S'agaça-t-il de nouveau. _Qu'est-ce que cela change? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important?!_

 _-Tout._

Léonard sursauta en entendant soudainement la voix monocorde de Jim. Ce dernier était enfin sorti de son mutisme, ses yeux vides demeurant rivés sur le plancher.

 _-Elle était tout. Une travailleuse sociale, têtue et courageuse, toujours prête à aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Une femme généreuse qui haïssait la guerre. Et d'ici quelques années, elle aurait été à la tête des pacifistes, et aurait réussi à empêcher les Américains de combattre les Nazis._

 _-Leur permettant de facto de gagner la Seconde guerre mondiale, et prendre le contrôle de la Terre,_ compléta Spock. _De sa vie ou sa mort dépendait le futur de millions de personnes. Elle devait mourir, Docteur McCoy. Aussi cruel cela semble-t-il._

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, tentant d'ingérer toutes les informations qu'il venait d'entendre. Aussi logiques que soient les explications qu'on lui avait données, il ne pouvait contenir son sentiment de rage et d'injustice. Il aurait pu la sauver. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Mais alors tout le futur aurait été changé, en un monde bien plus violent et dangereux. Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'enfouir sa colère. Une vie contre des millions d'autres. Un sacrifice contre un nombre inimaginable de vies sauvées. C'était le dilemme face à lequel s'étaient retrouvés ses collègues, et ils avaient choisi la réponse la plus logique. Léonard le comprenait, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'acceptait. Damnit, il était un docteur, il sauvait des vies, il ne tuait pas!

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, inspirant de longues bouffées d'air pour se calmer. La situation était rendue encore plus difficile par le fait qu'il devait tant à Edith: la jeune femme l'avait accueilli et soigné alors qu'il était en plein délire, elle l'avait veillé et avait pris soin de lui. Leurs interactions n'avaient pas duré très longtemps, mais cela avait été suffisant pour qu'il s'attache à ce petit bout de femme.

 _Nous_ _sommes arrivés une semaine en avance. Nous avons trouvé refuge à la mission de Mademoiselle Keeler._

Ils la connaissaient aussi... Ils l'avaient fréquentée une semaine, et apparemment ils lui devaient beaucoup également. Un logis, des repas, du matériel pour faire il ne savait quoi. Cela avait été aussi difficile pour eux, réalisa le docteur. _Non,_ se corrigea-t-il en regardant de nouveau Jim, _plus difficile_. Maintenant qu'il avait tout les morceaux du puzzle, il ne lui était pas difficile de deviner qui était le petit-ami de la défunte. Damnit, Jim, fichu cœur d'artichaut, toujours à tomber amoureux de n'importe qui. Son grand cœur le tuerait un jour, pensa-t-il en soupirant. Il allait encore falloir que lui et Spock récupèrent ses morceaux brisés.

 _-Je suis désolé, Jim._

L'autre homme hocha silencieusement la tête. McCoy lui serra l'épaule, et Kirk se laissa aller quelques instants contre lui, prenant en son réconfort avant de se redresser, le regard vide.

 _-Rentrons,_ murmura-t-il d'une voix plate, et son expression brisa le cour de son ami.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à un vortex temporel s'ouvrir à quelques mètres. Léonard se plaça à la droite de Jim, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Le chagrin était clairement inscrit sur son visage, mais le plus âgé savait que dès que l'équipe serait de retour à bord de l'Enterprise, cette peine disparaitrait pour laisser place au masque calme et posé du capitaine. Il n'y aurait qu'en privé, avec lui et Spock, que Kirk s'autorisait peut-être à le laisser tomber. Et encore, le bon docteur avait des doutes. Kirk pouvait être une vraie tête de mule à ses heures perdues, qui n'avait rien à envier à l'autre gobelin au sang vert en matière de déni de sentiments.

Une bouteille de vin romulien sortie de son tiroir personnel aiderait sans aucun doute à laisser tomber ses barrières.


End file.
